Casual
by Rainbowsharpies
Summary: Never mind how it all started, but Stabler had been getting into the habit of staying at Huang's place when he didn't think he could handle going home to an empty house. StablerXHuang slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: ?

Summary: Basically a pwp with a hint of introspection.

Disclaimer: I wish!

Rating: Idk, as high as they will allow on this website I suppose!

Authors note: My first lemon (that wasn't strictly for my own entertainment) and my first SVU story. I hope it's to your liking! If so, I will probably try and write more of this pairing. The internet is severely lacking in good S/H stuff. Enjoy!

Never mind how it all started, but Stabler had been getting into the habit of staying at Huang's place when he didn't think he could handle going back to an empty house. Kathy was gone, the kids were gone, and Huang was all that he had right now.

They were neither committed nor open with anyone about their quasi- "relationship", but they were fairly comfortable with each other.

If Huang were to tell the truth, you'd know he wasn't exactly satisfied with this arrangement, but he certainly couldn't say that to Elliot. The other man seemed content with their purely physical relationship and had never even hinted otherwise. Pushing for a commitment would only scare him away.

Huang couldn't help but develop feelings for the detective. He was at heart a commitment sort of guy and it was hard for him to take sex lightly, but he was willing to bend a little to keep him around. He didn't know if he could handle losing him entirely.

Even if his emotional needs were not exactly being met, a deeper, hidden part of him that no one would even believe existed in him was addicted to the way he made him feel. When the two got physical, Huang always felt so uninhibited. Gone was the mild mannered, aloof psychiatrist and in his place emerged a lusty, wanton version of himself that only Stabler would ever have the pleasure of knowing.

He got off on the way Stabler would sometimes pin him to the wall as soon as he walked through his door. Sometimes he would fuck him right there, against the wall. Other times he would bend him over the back of the couch, spit in his hand and screw him so hard his neighbors would surely know just what was happening to the nice Asian man next door.

Although he shuddered to imagine if he was ever confronted about it, it only turned him on more to know that his walls were thin and they could hear every curse, moan and occasional scream. He had never been particularly vocal during sex until Elliot Stabler.

Tonight though, they found themselves in his bed. Not an uncommon occurrence, but it always felt so intimate when they wound up there.

Tonight, Elliot would take his time with him.

Huang led him to his room by the hand and silently shut the door. Not saying anything, Stabler dimmed the lights and ran his fingers through the shorter man's hair sensually. Huang sighed and stood on his toes in order to kiss him.

Stabler quickly took control and began to knead his ass, gently spreading the clothed cheeks in a way that he knew would turn him on. He felt him shudder in pleasure like he knew he would, and he deepened the kiss. Stabler always had a way of making the act of kissing itself feel very sexual, and Huang's heart rate had increased significantly. They periodically shed their clothes until they were standing up in only their underwear, locked in a passionate embrace, grinding their erections against each other.

"Bed, please…" George breathed out desperately and Elliot nodded. The larger man found himself on top of Huang and ran his large, calloused hands up and down his body, stopping at his dark nipples. He traced feather light circles around them causing him to pant breathlessly. After a few prolonged moments of that, his hand drifted lower and stroked him teasingly over his boxers. He then continued to remove said boxers along with his own underwear, discarding them somewhere on the floor. Huang spread his legs shamelessly in obvious invitation.

"You look so sexy like that, doc," Stabler whispered huskily in his ear, his warm breath paired with the suggestive observation sending sparks of arousal straight to his groin.

"Mm, what are you going to do about it?" Huang challenged. Stabler just grinned in reply and reached for the lube on the nightstand. The air around them was thick with anticipation as he fumbled with the cap and spread a generous amount on his fingers. Huang closed his eyes and waited for the initial intrusion. He felt a slick finger begin to probe his entrance. He exhaled sharply as the finger slipped inside him.

Elliot had big fingers, but an even bigger dick. He was grateful for the preparation. It looked like tonight was going to be all about him. Perhaps it was out of guilt for how rough he had been last time they had sex. He was a little embarrassed to have so much attention lavished on him, but it felt so good that it was well worth it.

The finger slipped in and out of him making a bit of a squelching noise and his face must have been beet red at this point. After what felt like ages, he felt another finger join the first one, stretching him further.

His mouth was slightly open and his breath was coming out in short little gasps. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Stabler was staring intently at his face, making him a bit uncomfortable, but even more aroused than before.

He couldn't contain the moan that escaped his parted lips when he looked down and saw that Elliot was touching himself with his free hand. He felt a little guilty for making him touch himself like that and leaving his insistent erection basically ignored the entire time he was being touched, but the sight before him was so erotic he could hardly bring himself to care.

They maintained eye contact and Elliot crooked his fingers a little inside of him. Huang moaned as he barely brushed against his sensitized prostate.

"Elliot, I'm ready…Come on…" He illustrated this by reaching for the other man's erect cock, giving it a couple of strokes and guiding it towards his sufficiently stretched entrance. Elliot was more than happy to comply.

He pushed in just the head of his swollen dick and Huang wrapped his legs around him, urging him to fully sheathe himself inside of him. Stabler groaned at the tight heat surrounding his sizeable cock.

Huang's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he saw stars. They began a slow but deeply penetrating pace that had his whole body on fire.

They weren't making love, but what they were doing felt closer to it than any other time he could remember. He impulsively pulled Stabler into an open mouthed kiss with an obscene amount of tongue; his sudden display of unbridled passion encouraging the other man to increase his pace and fuck him with a little more force.

Huang cried out and arched off the bed, meeting him thrust for thrust. Stabler still had the presence of mind to reach between them and jerk the other man's dripping cock to the rhythm of his thrusts. Huang gasped at the overwhelming sensation of having his ass pounded and his dick played with at the same time. Tears pricked at the back of his eyes and he could feel his impending climax building inside of him.

"Elliot, I'm so close. Keep doing exactly what you're doing!" Huang could feel his heart pounding in his chest and in no time he was overcome with an earth shattering orgasm that had his whole body convulsing with pleasure. He came all over Stabler's hand, and that hand stopped moving when he was sure he was done, but he kept fucking him.

Huangs overly sensitive body could barely handle the feeling, but Stabler was about to come and he wanted it to be inside of him.

"It's okay to come inside…I want you to," Huang whispered.

That pushed him over the edge. He shot his load deep inside of Huang and collapsed on top of him, the two of them gasping for air. They laid there for a moment, catching their breath.

"Wow…" Elliot remarked intelligently, finally rolling off of him. Huang hummed in agreement. He waited for Stabler to say something else. Anything else that might give him hope for the future. He was greatly disappointed when all he received was a "G'night, doc," and he turned away from him and began snoring moments later.

He sighed, his thoughts pensive and cursed himself for expecting anything more from the emotionally retarded Neanderthal. Quiet as a mouse, he crept out of bed into the bathroom, not wanting to wake his companion.

He took his time cleaning himself up. He couldn't stand falling asleep sticky with sweat and semen, and he wanted to stall returning to bed with Elliot for a while anyway. He looked and the mirror and saw that he looked tired. He was, and not just because it was late and he was still recovering from mind blowing sex.

He was tired of compromising himself for a man that hardly cared about him and wouldn't think twice about going back to his wife as soon as the opportunity arose. He was tired of investing his time and feeling in a relationship that clearly wasn't going anywhere. Most of all, he was tired of feeling so weak willed and conflicted when he had always prided himself in knowing exactly what he wanted and never falling prey to the same problems as his patients.

He would be sleeping on the couch tonight.

AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews, reviews, reviews please! I might continue it. Who knows?


	2. Chapter 2

Casual

Chapter 2

Rating: T this time :( more smut later, I promise

Disclaimer: Yeah right

Author's note: Sorry this took so long. I've been working on it as fast as possible. I've been really busy, but lately I've been writing it on scraps of paper at work XD. (Taco Bell) I'm not putting out the next chapter until I get at least seven more reviews by the way. Thanks to those of you who did review. *heart* It might be a little rough since I still don't have a beta (anyone interested?), but I think it's pretty exciting. Enjoy!

* * *

Huang tossed and turned most of the night. It was hard to sleep with so many distracting thoughts running through his mind. (Not to mention his couch was not exactly comfortable for sleeping on)

Why was Elliot even in his life? He wasn't naïve about casual sex by any means, but it wasn't in his nature and it certainly wasn't in Elliot's either as far as he could tell. So why were they doing this?

He didn't realistically expect it to turn into anything more, although he did hope for it. What they were doing didn't feel casual or unattached sometimes. Last night for instance.

He knew Elliot was probably just using him to let off some steam, but was he so wrong for trying to reading more into it?

They were too old for this. How many people in their forties still have a fuck buddy? If they could even be called that. They were barely even friends. They had little in common outside of work, and when they weren't fucking, they were usually fighting.

Stabler wasn't even the type he would usually go for, except maybe in his fantasies. Sure, he was tall, built and handsome, but he was also conservative, stubborn, supposedly heterosexual, and not exactly as refined as himself.

His previous lover was a doctor he knew way back in med school. They were together for fifteen years and their relationship was essentially smooth. They were both educated and liberal. But it was so…unexciting. Something about Elliot just made him feel so alive.

But it wasn't all about the sex. Not for Huang. He knew there was something else there. Perhaps he had some sort of fixing complex. It certainly wasn't unheard of for psychiatrists to become attached to people with mental or emotional problems, or even patients. He had just never seen himself as the type.

He was sympathetic, but also logical and he tended to gravitate towards men who had their shit together. Yet there he was, falling for Elliot Stabler, and although the stubborn man would never admit it, he had a bundle of issues that Huang was just dying to dig into.

As of yet, they had never really gotten into things like that. He didn't want to pry and risk scaring him away, especially since things between them were supposedly casual. But he was at heart a psychiatrist, and sometimes he could read people like books without meaning to.

Elliot was easy. Of course there were his anger issues, but those were no secret. Less well known was the fact that he was obviously going through some sort of sexual identity crisis, but Huang got the impression that that had been going on for quite some time.

He would bet money he had had encounters with other males before him, because he sure knew what he was doing. He couldn't see him cheating on Kathy, so it was likely before they even met, although he couldn't know for sure unless he would actually talk about it.

Huang didn't know when or if he would actually let him get close enough to find out, but as he lay on his couch attempting to get some sleep, he realized one thing: This whole arrangement was not going to continue unless he got something out of him.

* * *

Elliot awoke in a bed that wasn't his own. He soon realized where he was, but something wasn't right. He was in George Huang's bed, which wasn't unusual, but he was also alone.

He sat up and stretched. He yawned. _What could the doc be doing so early on his day off? _He shrugged, wiped his eyes, and stumbled to the bathroom to shower before he located the owner of the apartment.

He took his time in the shower, enjoying the sensation of hot water on his sore and weary muscles. He emerged feeling awake and refreshed. He walked lazily to the living room in sweatpants calling "George?'

His only answer was a slight stirring coming from the couch. He moved towards the couch and tried waking him, calling again, more insistently this time "George?"

The sleeping man groaned softly and instinctively curled up into a tighter ball in attempt to fit more of his body under the afghan that was barely keeping him warm, but remained sleeping until he was gently nudged awake.

Elliot was a little perturbed, needless to say, that he would rather sleep on his not-so-comfortable couch with a blanket that was hardly a blanket, in the middle of winter than share a bed with him. And just when he thought things were going well.

He sighed, not looking forward to the conversation that was about to occur, but he asked anyway.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch, doc? It's freezing in here,"

Huang sat up slowly, not looking like he got much sleep the night before. He stretched and ignored the crick in his neck from sleeping on the couch. He shrugged.

"Why does it matter?" he replied, not really meaning to sound passive aggressive, but also not particularly caring at this point, and certainly not wanting to talk about it just yet.

Stabler sat down next to him on the couch trying to assess the situation, but seconds later, Huang got up and suddenly decided to make coffee.

Elliot rolled his eyes. What could he possibly have done to deserve this kind of treatment? And just as the other man had started to grow on him.

He grudgingly followed him into the kitchen and stood in the doorway, not really knowing what to say. Huang went on with his task as if he wasn't there, although he could feel himself being watched and it was a little disconcerting.

Ever polite, he poured a cup for each of them. Stabler accepted his cup and nodded his thanks. The two of them stood in the kitchen for what seemed like a long time, neither of them verbally acknowledging the other, sipping coffee in awkward silence.

After what seemed like an eternity passed, Stabler finally said "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Huang nearly scoffed at the question. When had Elliot EVER told him what was wrong? Maybe he should just stick his dick in his mouth and make him guess like the other man usually did.

He narrowed his eyes a little. Some part of him wanted to ignore the question and continue the cold shoulder routine, but he wasn't sure when another opportunity would actually arise to get his feelings out in the open, so he decided against it. No need to get on his level, no matter how good it would feel.

He took a deep breath and attempted to calm himself before speaking. Elliot braced himself for a bombshell.

"Why are we doing this?" Huang said, successfully appearing calm. Stabler just raised an eyebrow.

"And really think about it before you give me some bullshit answer,"

Why _were _they doing this? Could he really say the truth out loud? That he still missed Kathy even though it had been over a year and he wanted to kill himself every time he went home to an empty house?

That George fascinated him and drew him in like a moth to flame? That he felt like God had abandoned him and he no longer felt the need to obey all of his stupid rules, so he might as well explore the other side of his sexuality now that he could? Not even caring that he was undoing so many years of praying and repenting and ignoring his urges?

That George made him feel like he still had some sort of control when he felt so weak?

How could he say that out loud? If he said it out loud, maybe it would become real. But he felt like he was about to receive an ultimatum, and he didn't know what he would do if he lost Kathy AND George. Probably eat his gun. It would be so easy.

Huang could see him struggling for words. He felt a little guilty for putting him on the spot like this, but he still wanted his answer.

Stabler finally forced himself to speak. "You know I'm not good at talking about this kind of thing…"

Huang smiled bitterly. "Yes, I know. But why don't you try for me?"

Elliot winced a little. So he /had/ noticed! "Okay…I'm doing this because I need to. Honestly, I would probably be dead if I hadn't started coming here,"

That was actually news to Huang. He knew the detective was depressed, but he had no idea he had been having suicidal thoughts. But he held in his surprise. He was tempted to push for more details, but he would take what he could get for now.

"You still haven't told me what's wrong, doc. And why are YOU doing this?" Elliot pointed out in attempt to take some of the attention off of himself. His heart was pounding in his chest. It wasn't often he said things like that out loud.

This whole conversation seemed unreal. He truly thought that Elliot would sooner leave and find another outlet then actually discuss their relationship.

"I feel like this whole thing we have is one sided. At first I did it because I wanted to help you. In a not-so-professional way, I'll admit," he said dryly. That earned him a chuckle from Elliot.

"But now…I think I'm developing feelings for you and I feel like you could never have feelings for anyone but Kathy. I don't want this to end, but at the same time I doubt it's going anywhere and I don't think I can let it continue if I'm going to end up a casualty,"

Elliot felt a little winded. He wasn't totally ignorant to the fact that Huang had been developing feelings for him, but to hear it out loud was a little scary.

This shift in their relationship was extremely sudden. The doc was asking a lot from him, and he think he knew it.

He couldn't honestly claim to have no feelings for the other man either, but he wasn't sure he could handle this right now.

Elliot was taking a long time to speak. Huang felt a pit of dread in his stomach. This could be the end. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything…

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Elliot interrupted him.

"No, it's fine. I just need to think about things for a while, okay?"

Huang nodded but couldn't meet his eyes.

"No, look at me," he insisted, physically raising his chin so he was forced to make eye contact. Elliot looked him deep in the eyes, searching for an answer.

He placed a chaste but lingering kiss on the smaller man's lips; The first kiss of that nature they had ever shared. It almost knocked him off his feet.

"I'll be back," Elliot promised, finally releasing his chin. He collected his things and left without another word.

Huang's world was thoroughly rocked. He hoped to god he meant it.


	3. Chapter 3

Casual

Chapter 3

Rating: T

AN: Wow, it's been a while. I was going to give up on this until I looked at how many people were following this story, reread it and realized it's not as horrible as I remember it being, and thought to myself there are indeed not enough good G/E fics out there. So, I'ma give it a shot and hopefully I won't disappoint. If you like this one, I wouldn't mind starting it up again. So, without further ado!

Oh, and I'm going to pretend that part with Kathy getting pregnant again never happened.

* * *

George immediately regretted giving Elliot an ultimatum of sorts. What was he _thinking? _It was one of their rare days off together and now they wouldn't be _spending_ it together. What if he thought it over and realized he _was _just a convenient stress reliever? Would George allow things to continue knowing he meant nothing to the other man? Would Elliot even _want _to continue, knowing he had deeper feelings for him? Could things ever be the same between them? Did he still want them to be?

George was afraid he just made a big mess out of their arrangement, despite the fact that Elliot didn't seem too upset by what he said just minutes ago. He was a bit surprised, but didn't seem angry or panicked about it. Actually, he seemed to have taken his little confession quite well. He did kiss him before he left and promise to return, and Elliot may have been an asshole at times, but he was nothing if not a man of his word. George just had the nagging feeling that as soon as he really gave some thought to what they were doing and where they were headed, he would panic and run off. It was one thing for him to come over when he was lonely and get out all his frustration, but another thing entirely to even consider putting a label on whatever they were doing.

And did George even want to take their relationship any further? Could he really see himself with Elliot? Until recently, he never really liked him much, and he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. At work, they butted heads more often than not. They always had a very strong (volatile) chemistry between them which translated well in the bedroom, but how could they possibly have a relationship?

George shook his head at his own train of thought. None of it really mattered. He didn't honestly believe the other man would ever want anything more. He still seemed to think there was a chance that Kathy may come back, even after six months. Even if that weren't an issue, he wasn't sure Elliot could handle a real relationship with another man, devout catholic he was. He was probably the self-loathing type, too.

_No point in dwelling on this. _He told himself. _Que sera sera_.

It was easier said than done. He needed to take his mind off of it and just let it happen. He grabbed the book he was currently reading off the coffee table and curled up on the couch. He really needed a break.

* * *

Elliot returned to his own empty house. He hadn't been spending much time there lately. Of course, a majority of his time was spent working, but he was spending more and more time at Huang's place on his off time. After all this time without Kathy and the kids, it was still damn depressing going home to an empty house that was once alive with activity. He occasionally allowed himself the fantasy that Kathy would change her mind, and everything would go back to normal, but he knew that was unlikely. He still saw the kids every so often, per the court agreement, and had to see Kathy as well on occasion. She was rather curt with him and was not generous with the small talk. He had reason to believe she had been dating as well. Still, he could dream.

It wasn't so much Kathy he missed as the normalcy of it all. He did not do well with change, and while this new thing with George was rather exhilarating, he was having a hard time adapting. He hadn't slept with a man since he was in the marines, and he had certainly never had a relationship with one. Admittedly, he had rather missed the sexual aspect, having neglected that side of his sexuality for so many years. What he and the doc had was starting to feel more and more like a potential relationship, though, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that, particularly after being confronted by him that morning. He knew it was coming, but he hadn't realized how soon.

How much time could they spend together before they drove each other nuts? He had never cared for the doctor's smug attitude, though it mattered little when he was screwing the living daylights out of him. He actually relished his newfound ability to wipe the smirk off his face with a deep thrust and a few dirty words whispered in his ear.

To be fair, there were times when they got on quite nicely, even in a less sexual context. Sometimes when they got to talking, they were capable of some rather stimulating conversation. It was never boring, for sure. Their views and thought processes were so different, yet they could usually find some common ground. Despite their tendency to contradict each other, they definitely respected each other, and that was something.

Elliot was at a loss. He had to admit that he enjoyed the man's company and he would hate to lose what they had, but this whole situation was so foreign to him. He wished he was with him now, but he didn't know what to say to him, and he wasn't quite ready to answer his questions.

He wished he hadn't come home. There were too many memories, and it didn't feel like home anymore. The closest thing he had to a real home now was at Huang's. There wasn't much for him to do here. He did have a few utilities to pay, though. He decided to get that taken care of, then go back to Huang's, bite the bullet and continue their conversation from earlier. There was no point wasting time when he knew what he had to do.

* * *

George looked up from his novel and glanced over his shoulder at the clock. Two hours had passed since Elliot left. He had no idea when he would return, though he assumed some time that day. He sat up and stretched. The book had done its job of taking his mind off of Elliot for a while. He returned it to the coffee table.

It was only eleven o'clock. He still hadn't eaten anything, and his stomach complained at having only been fed coffee all morning. He stood and felt a bit light headed. He was just about to head to the kitchen when he heard a knock at the door. His heart fluttered. Could that be Elliot already? He was impatient to finish their conversation, but also not exactly prepared. He was still apprehensive, but surely it would be a good sign if he was to return so quickly, right?

He glanced out the peephole, and his suspicions were confirmed. It was Elliot, back after only two hours of contemplation and who knows what else he had accomplished in that time. His stomach did another somersault and he opened the door.

"Elliot." He greeted the detective with a hint of a smile which the taller man returned.

"Doc."

"Come in," Huang said, and stepped aside, closing the door behind them. "Have you eaten? I was just about to fix something."

"I haven't, and now that you mention it, I'm starving. Would you be interested in grabbing a bite somewhere? It's about lunch time."

That was interesting. The two of them hadn't gone out in public since they started seeing each other. That was either a good sign or a bad one. Good because he wasn't actively trying to avoid being seen together, bad because of the possibility that he was planning on taking him somewhere public to avoid the topic on both of their minds for as long as possible. It seemed unlikely he would want to discuss it in a busy restaurant. Either way, it was a welcome suggestion, and George decided to take what he could get, as long as the subject came up sooner than later. He would give him some time.

Elliot was still not entirely sure what he would say to him, so he decided to play it by ear and spend a little time with him before deciding. He didn't miss the brief look of surprise that crossed George's countenance upon his suggestion. He was a little surprised himself.

Huang replied, "That sounds great. There's this place downtown I think you might like. If I recall correctly, you enjoy spicy food, yes?"

"You bet. Bring it on."

* * *

Another AN: I swear the next chapter will come quicker than the last, assuming anyone is still reading. Let me know, and I will do my best! Sorry this one was a bit short. I am just getting back in the game, you know.


	4. Chapter 4

Casual

Chapter 4

Rated: totally worksafe

AN: See how quick I updated? All thanks to my solitary reviewer, sassyx15. And thank you, very much! I wish I could have some more, though. I am very review motivated. If anything I write ever seems off or unappealing to you, I invite you to let me know why that is. If anything I write ever seems awesome to you, I invite you to do the same. Anyway.

* * *

Stabler had never had Ethiopian food before, and he wasn't exactly a fan of mystery ethnic cuisine, but he was so hungry he hardly had the strength to protest. Besides, in a way he was trying to prove something to the other man (as well as himself), and it was certainly not that he was bland and close minded.

The restaurant was small, and business was a bit slow. It was sparsely decorated, but clean and welcoming. It sure SMELLED good in there, like onions and spices and incense.

A lanky, almost overly enthusiastic white girl in her early twenties greeted them at the door. "Hi! Just the two of you? You can sit…" she looked around at the nearly empty restaurant with a thoughtful look on her bespectacled face. "I guess anywhere! We've been kind of slow today…"

"Thank you." Huang said with a warm smile in her direction and beckoned for Elliot to join him at a small table by the window. The girl ran off to grab their menus, and Elliot and George settled in, removing their jackets.

"I can honestly say I have never seen or heard of this place." Elliot said, making conversation.

"I'm not surprised. This is not exactly the most conspicuous location. I only know about it from a newspaper article. Have you ever had Ethiopian food before?" Before Elliot could answer, their server had returned with two menus, and water.

"Sorry 'bout that. Here you go, and waters. No ice, no straw for you, sir." She said as she set a glass of iceless water in front of Huang. "And for you. I hope you like ice…oh boy, I should've asked first, huh?" As she gave Elliot his water, with ice, looking rather abashed at her own presumption.

"That's fine, really." he assured her, and she sighed with relief. He couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or if she really was that earnest. "Come here often, doc?"

"Not too often. She's got a good memory."

"I never forget a customer's order!" she said proudly with an exaggerated wink. "Do you guys need a few minutes; have any questions, or are you ready to order…?" she asked three questions at once, already prepared to write down their order.

Elliot glanced down at his menu. There were a few pictures of food items, all of which looked rather foreign to him. The rest of the menu was completely indecipherable.

"We're ready," George replied for him. "We'll have the doro wat with gomen and ayb, please."

"Alrighty, then! That'll just be a few minutes." She scooped up the menus, grinned, and took the order to the kitchen.

"What on earth did you just order?" Elliot asked, still a little confused. He had been expecting to order for himself, but he was a little relieved to have been saved the effort.

"You'll like it, don't worry."

* * *

It wasn't long before their food was ready. Their server brought it out of the kitchen on a large, round, metal tray which she put in the middle of their table for them to share. Elliot looked down at the tray with interest. It didn't really look like his usual idea of "food" but it smelled great and he would give it a shot. Around the outside of the tray were small rolls of beige flatbread, and Elliot picked one up. He screwed up his eyebrows and unrolled it.

"What is this...? It kind of reminds me of..."

"Human flesh?" the server said under her breath with a look around to make sure no one else heard her. "Yeah, I hear that a lot. Don't worry, it doesn't TASTE like human flesh. Or so I assume. It's called 'injera'. Anyway, I'm sure your friend here will show you what to do...He's a natural!" she dropped a large stack of flimsy napkins on the table. "You'll need these. No forks allowed!" And with that, she left them alone.

"Weird girl. I was going to say 'pancakes', but human flesh wasn't too off the mark." Elliot commented when she was out of earshot. Huang chuckled.

"She is something. She does a good job though. More or less."

"Hm. So how am I supposed to eat this without a fork?"

"Just take a piece of _injera_," George explained while doing as he said. "And scoop up some of the _wat. _'Like a crab' as our server once explained it to me…" he finished with a brief pantomime of a crab pinching, and another laugh. He scooped up some of the _wat _along with a bit of _gomen _and popped it in his mouth. "See? Easy."

It didn't look too hard. He mimicked George and tore off a piece of injera, clumsily dipping it into the _wat _and eating it. _Not half bad…_He thought. The injera was a bit odd, especially after imagining it as human flesh, but the _doro wat _was delicious. It was some sort of chicken dish that was sweet and spicy and savory, and the _gomen _(collard greens) was the perfect companion for such a dish.

"What do you think?" George was watching him with amusement.

"Not half bad." Elliot voiced aloud and took a sip of his water. "You weren't lying when you said it was spicy."

"It's not _that _spicy. It's better than Thai food." George pointed out.

"I can handle it. It'll clear the sinuses though, won't it?" Elliot replied with a sniff.

"Mmhm."

Things were going well. Conversation was coming pretty easy. They talked about work, the news, the food, both carefully avoiding that morning's confrontation. It could wait, and until then, they were both enjoying the food and the atmosphere, and each other's company as well.

About thirty minutes into the meal, they both found themselves quite full despite having shared a single entrée. As if on cue, a plump African woman in her fifties emerged from the kitchen and headed toward their table.

"Oh, here comes the owner." Huang alerted Stabler and stood to greet her. Elliot followed suit.

"Hey!" she said to George, hugging him tight and kissing him on the cheek. "How are you? Hello, nice to meet you." She said to Elliot, shaking his hand. They returned to their seats. She was jovial and motherly, and seemed to have a soft spot for Huang. Her accent was heavy and rather comical, Elliot noted.

"You ever has Ethiopian food before? This your first time?" she asked Elliot. "You don't like it? Why you no finish?" she nagged good-naturedly after glancing down at their mostly eaten meal.

"It was great, but we are _stuffed." _Elliot assured her.

"Yes, it was wonderful as always." George said.

"Thank you. Have a wonderful day." She said, patting George on the back, and returned to the kitchen.

Their server had dropped off the check without a word while the owner spoke with them. Elliot insisted on paying, so George settled for leaving a rather generous tip, and they headed back to Huang's place in good spirits.

* * *

The conversation couldn't be avoided any longer. They sat on the couch and were both quiet for a moment. Finally, Elliot broke the silence. "Look, doc. I'm not looking to end this any time soon if I have any say in the matter. I can't promise that it's a good idea, but I can promise that this is what I want to do, and I'm not taking it lightly. I don't know what I need to do to convince you, but I want to keep seeing you. I'm not ready to put any labels on it, but I want to see where this goes. I'm not…afraid like I thought I would be. This morning, I think you scared me a little bit, but when I really thought about it, I realized I was more scared to lose you than anything." With a hint of a smile he added "But you probably knew all of that already. Shrink."

George was relieved by what he heard. "Believe it or not, I'm not a mind reader. I was a little concerned by what you might say. I honestly don't think I was giving you enough credit. You're taking this rather well. Anyway, I'm glad because I'm not ready to put a label on this either. I just wanted to know that you were aware of what we're doing. I don't want you to wake up one day and realize this isn't what you want, and it was all just an impulse."

Elliot was finding it a lot easier to discuss this topic than he thought it would be, especially after knowing the other man was not looking to pressure him into a commitment or anything like that. He just wanted to know that they weren't just playing games, and he truly felt it had progressed beyond that.

"Maybe it started out that way, but I can only come back here so many times and claim to be impulsive. I think I've passed the limit."

Huang moved closer and rested his head on the taller man's shoulder. "I think you're right."

* * *

Another AN: Next chapter, lemon? Huh?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm actually pretty happy with how this is going, but I'm starting to feel it's no longer really in the 'drama' genre. Maybe that's why I'm so happy about it. I just want everyone to be happy! But how long can it last!? Anyway. It seems a bit lighter now; almost romance/humor. That comes most natural to me, and I really wanted to try writing some romance that isn't sappy and slash that doesn't totally emasculate anyone. That's what I'm shooting for. Am I close?

Rated: M! Pretty steamy, if I may say so myself. I may have even gotten a little carried away…These are dirty, dirty boys we have here. If you don't want to read a thousand word lemon, I suggest you skip this chapter, then re-evaluate a few things about your life. So! Tell me how you feel about this lemon. Too much? Just right? _Not enough!? _Let me know.

* * *

They just sat like that on the couch for a while, not saying much. Eventually, Huang said "I think I'm going to take a quick shower. You're welcome to stick around."

"I think I'll do that, thanks. You wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds good. I have some DVDs in the entertainment center over there." Huang said, gesturing toward the shelf under the TV. "You can pick one while I take a shower. Your choice. I'll be right back."

Huang left to take a shower and Elliot knelt in front of the TV to see if he had anything good. Somehow he doubted they would have similar taste in cinema. _Phantom of the Opera, Sound of Music, Mame, Chicago, Evita, Moulan? Hm. The Music Man, Top Hat, Moulin Rouge...Sheesh._ He didn't even have any decent musicals like _Grease_ or _Little Shop of Horrors_ or even _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_.

_I would have never considered the doc to be a stereotype until this moment. _

Oh, that was just the musical section. _Some of these other ones aren't so bad…Flatliners, Ghost, The Pelican Brief, Groundhog Day, Fatal Instinct, Forrest Gump, Pulp Fiction_… and something caught his eye: _Back to the Future! I could watch Back to the Future. _If Huang liked _Back to the Future_, they had at least one thing in common.

It wasn't long before he returned from his shower, fresh and clean and already dressed in a brown zip up sweater and a pair of slacks that were slightly more casual than the ones he usually wore to work. _I wonder if he even owns a pair of jeans…_He looked nice as always, but Elliot almost felt like a slob in his dark blue jeans and long sleeved grey T-shirt.

"Find something good?" George asked, trying not to feel too embarrassed that Elliot had seen his rather vast collection of musicals.

"Yes, though it took quite a bit of searching."

"I'm not surprised. You don't strike me as a fan of musicals." George said with a laugh.

"To be honest, neither do you. The more you know."

"I was in drama and choir all through high school and college, you know." George admitted. "And let me guess. You were on the football team?"

"Nope. ROTC."

"That would have been my second guess. So you weren't some big shot rebel in high school?"

"Not exactly. What about you? Did you go through a Goth phase or something?"

"Not exactly. I wore glasses. It wasn't pretty."

Elliot grinned at that. "I remember! You wore them your first day at SVU! You were such a dork."

Huang smiled back. "I guess I was. At least I wasn't a 'ROTC Nazi'." He teased. "Ready for the movie?"

"Yep." Elliot replied and started up the DVD player. Huang turned off the lights (though it was still light outside), and the two of them got comfortable. They sat close enough to each other that the sides of their bodies were touching. They had the recliner out, which they shared, and even their feet were touching. It was kind of nice. Stabler however, couldn't help but notice that Huang's bare feet were _freezing, _so he took the afghan off the back of the couch and draped it over both of their legs. Huang smiled to himself and moved a little closer.

Elliot had picked a good movie that they could both enjoy. (Who DOESN'T like _Back to the Future? _Hitler probably didn't.) George however, had a hard time paying attention with Elliot's hand on his knee, absently moving his fingers in light, teasing circles, slowing making his way up his thigh under the afghan. He felt like he was a teenager again, getting felt up by some guy who thought he was sneaky. It was twenty minutes before he made it even halfway up his thigh, just stroking leisurely, as though he had no idea what kind of effect it was having on George, who was trying his hardest to hold still.

The touches started out seemingly innocent, but they held the distinct promise of travelling higher in the near future. George forgot to laugh when Biff got a truckload of manure dumped on his beloved convertible. He had more pressing matters on his mind, like _Come on, come on, come on…Just do it…Come on…_he tried to plead with Elliot to speed things up through telepathy. He didn't want to say anything or offer any verbal encouragement, not intending to spoil their little "game" as it had him quite excited, but he was already undoubtedly hard under the afghan, and he thought he might die if he didn't get the friction he so desperately needed soon.

His erection was straining at the fabric of his slacks, and he was pretty sure Elliot knew it, but he insisted on driving him mad with desire before giving him any sort of relief in the way of touching him where he needed it most. His body was on fire, but he kept his eyes fixed on the screen like Elliot seemed to want him to do. He was trying his best not to tense up his thighs and give himself away, but it was a real challenge. Finally, Elliot made the crucial transition from upper thigh to inner thigh and Huang audibly gasped at the sensation, his gasp being the first indication shown of the effect the other man was having on his libido.

He swore he saw Elliot smirk in his peripheral vision, but he resisted the urge to turn his head and look. He could no longer hide his arousal, however. His breaths were coming faster against his will, in shallow pants. The movie had gone completely ignored at that point. Elliot's touches were growing increasingly bold and more deliberate, and he was no longer trying to mask his intentions to get the other man off. George mentally swore that he would give Elliot the blowjob of his life if he would just hurry up and TOUCH him already. He felt like he might come at the slightest touch in his state. After what felt like hours of sweet agony, Elliot finally brushed his cock over his pants, causing him to groan aloud. He whispered "Yes…" so quietly, Elliot almost missed it.

At that wonderful sound, he finally allowed himself to glance over at his couch mate, and the man's eyes were closed and he was gently biting his lower lip. He made quite a sight, and Elliot felt an answering tug pull at his own half formed erection. Huang was a good looking guy in general, but his face was so beautiful when he was receiving pleasure. Everything he felt was written plain upon his face, and his guard was down, a far cry from his usual nondescript expression of vague interest that he worked so hard to maintain. Elliot didn't spend too much time stroking him over his pants. After a minute or two, he ceased his ministrations, causing the other to groan quietly in disappointment. It was only for a moment though, and he shifted his position a bit in order to undo the man's pants. _Finally. _George thought with relief, nearly trembling with anticipation. He was quite willing to cooperate in lifting his buttocks and allowing Elliot to drag his pants and boxers down to his upper thighs, freeing his cock and balls to the other's warm touch.

The credits were rolling by the time Elliot finally wrapped his hand around George's cock, lightly at first, and the doc moaned at the much desired initial contact. A lot of pressure and time would not be required to get him off. He was usually pretty sensitive, and now even more so as Elliot had been building him up for release for the last hour. He jerked him slowly, on every few strokes gathering the building pre cum from the head using it to further lubricate his strokes.

The credits ended, and Huang was close. He pressed his head into the back of the couch and couldn't help but thrust a little into Elliot's hand, raising his hips to the rhythm of his ministrations. His breathing was labored and he was visibly very excited. Elliot shifted his position a little more toward George and placed a few hot kisses on his neck. George turned his head and caught his lips in a searing kiss on the lips which Elliot enthusiastically returned. It wasn't long before George shuddered and came, hard, moaning in Elliot's mouth. Elliot continued to stroke his sensitized penis for a moment until he was finished.

Huang allowed himself a moment to calm down and let his racing heart return to a semi-normal rate. Stabler wiped his hand on a tissue from the coffee table. Finally George said "Thank you, I needed that."

"I can think of a better way for you to thank me." Elliot replied with a lusty grin.

"Of course."

George set aside the afghan and positioned himself on the couch so he could easily suck the other man off. He eagerly unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to his upper thighs, freeing his erection and exposing it to the air. It was erotic to see how hard he was just from touching George. He gripped him with one hand and jacked him a few times, then lowered his head to it and first licked a wet trail from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head before engulfing it with his hot, skilled mouth. Elliot groaned and threaded his fingers through his hair.

Although there were no longer hard feelings between them, there was still something quite gratifying about looking down at the dignified little doctor, his face full of cock, struggling to fit more of him in his mouth, nearly gagging on him and _loving _it. He could still clearly recall the bastard's smirks and know-it-all contrary statements, and it felt damn good to have the source of years of annoyance, sucking his cock wanting nothing more than to please him, and doing a damn good job of it.

Huang managed to fit another inch of him down his throat and began fondling his balls, causing Stabler to mutter "Fuck…" under his breath and grip his hair tighter.

Admittedly, Stabler had always felt the slightest pull of attraction toward Huang, but he never imagined he could be so fucking HOT. He was sensitive, damn near insatiable, loved cock (at least his), and didn't mind a little rough play. He had lucked out. George could count himself lucky too. Elliot was far more well-endowed than his ex (not that it had ever bothered him in the past, but he wasn't complaining now), not to mention his ex's skills were at best lukewarm, while Elliot was white hot in every way.

Elliot felt the first pulls of his release and his breathing quickened exponentially. Sensing his impending orgasm, George sped up, bobbing his head up and down his length, trying not to gag when Elliot could no longer help but push his head down in an attempt to fit more of himself down the man's throat. At that point George was doing little but trying his best to stay relaxed as Elliot fucked his mouth, groaning in pleasure when he finally came, and shuddering when he saw a bit of cum leak out the corner of his swollen mouth. Huang's tongue darted out and caught it before it dripped onto his clothes and Elliot growled, pulling him in for a languid kiss, suddenly overcome with the desire to taste his release on the other man's tongue. They parted and laid bonelessly against each other, catching their respective breaths and revering in each other's body heat.


End file.
